Fiesta de Pijamada
by sweet vampire angel
Summary: Que pasaria si Amu, Utau, Yaya, Rima y sus charas rebelaran sus mas intimos secretos, pero si estos les fuesen rebelados por un cierto acciedente telefonico que hizo Amu en un juego llamado "verdad o reto".


**Fiesta de Pijamada**

**Aqui un nuevo de fic de Iru, como veran este es mi primer de ella ya que no hay ninguna historia de ella, asi que disfrutenla. Esta historia esta dedicada al clan de Uatu. Disfrutenlo jannae ;)**

* * *

Eran las 8:30 p.m. estuvimos en la casa de esta chica Amu Hinamori, ya que hizo una tal fiesta de pijamadas. Uatu decidio en ir, ya que ella y Amu son las mejores amigas me alegro por ella. Veo que Eru esta realmente emocionada por esta fiesta, ya que tambien es la amiga de las charas de Amu y los guardianes. Y yo bueno a mi nunca me han interasado es mas me obligaron a ir, escuche a Utau hablar de un juego llamado verdad o reto.

Utau – Oigan, ¿Que tal si jugamos a verdad o reto? – Pregunto mi dueña en un tono divertido.

Rima – Oye si, se escucha divertido. – Dijo la chica del cabello.

Amu – Ok. – Dijo la pelirosa Amu, jiji apuesto que esto se pondra divertido.

Yaya –Yaya tambien juega. – Dijo la niña de los dulces, mientras que seguia comiendo dulces.

Utau – Muy bien, estas son las reglas: Regla numero 1 solamente habran 2 verdades y 3 retos y regla numero 2 tienen que contestar la pregunta/reto que se le dan. ¿Entendido?

Todas – Sii.

Uuuuuh! Esto se pondra bueno Utau es la mejor jugadora de este juego de retos jijiji, no me perdere. Ya se yo tambien jugare con las charas de los guardines exclusivamente con Eru, jijijiji.

Iru – Oigan chicas, y si jugamos a un juego. – Dije en un tono malefico y a la vez divertido.

Ran – Ok ¿Que clase de juego? – Pregunto la rosadita muy emocionada.

Iru –el juego de "verdad o reto" – Dije como lo que no sabia

Suu – Oh! Yo si lo he escuchado pero no me acuerdo como se jugaba. – Dijo la que parecia una dama de llaves.

Iru – Bueno el juego cuenta con 2 verdades y 3 retos, tienes que escoger una de estas dos. Si escoges verdad tienes que responder a la pregunta que te van hacer pero si tu escoges dos veces tendras un reto, el cual que tambien te pondran y tienes que cumplir. Sino te pondran uno peor. – Les explique mientras que todas me dijieron que seria muy divertido en eespecial Dia y Eru, jijiji esto sera mucho mas diverto como lo habia pensado.

Iru – Muy bien yo comienzo. Y elijo a ti azulita. – dije mientras que señalaba a la azulita.

Mikki – Ok en primer lugar no me llamo "azulita" sino que me llamo Miki, y si acepto el reto. – Dijo la azulita pero no me importa.

Iru – Ok, ¿verdad o reto? – Pregunte mientras que esperaba su respuesta.

Mikki – Verdad. – Dijo la azulita en un tono calmado.

Iru – Ok, ¿Te gusta Yoru? – Pregunte, mientras que la azulita comenzo a rubarisarse.

Mikki – ¡¿Q-QUE?! – Grito la pobre azulita, jijiji, es tan facil de engañar a estas charas.

Iru – Dije ¿Qu si te gusta Yoru? – Predunte nuevamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mikki – Umm.. b-bueno.. e-etto.. y aquello... s-si m-me –g-gusta Y-Yoru ¬///¬. – Dijo la azulita, jijiji deberas que estan facil de engañar y ademas se lo dire al minino jijiji.

Iru – Oh! Ok, ahora ¿Quien sigue? – Pregunte mientras que miraba a las demas chicas, debo admitirlo que esto si es una fiesta de pijama.

¿? – Yo quiero hacerlo – Dijo la peliroja Dia, wow deberas que si ha cambiado. Desde que Amu la recupero ya no es tan fria como lo era antes.

Iru – Ok, ¿A quien eliges, Dia? – Pregunte en un tono aburrido, pero creo que no la pude engañar, ya que es muy astuta.

Dia – Escojo a Ran – Dijo mientras que la estaba señalando a la rosadita, jijji veamos que va escoger.

Ran – Ok ;D.

Dia – Jeje, Ran ¿Verdad o reto? – Pregunto divertidamente y feliz, debo admitirlo ha cambiado mucho.

Ran – Reto, por que me gustan que me reten. – Dijo con mucha emocion y diversion, ok es muy rara la rosadita.

Dia – Muy tu reto sera, que tienes que ayudar a Suu en lo que ell te pida por 1 semana

^-^.

Ran – ¡¿QUE?! NO POR FAVOR TAN SI QUIERA MENOS ESO, T_T – Grito la rosadita, mientras suplicaba a Dia que le cambiara por otra cosa, pero ella lo nego.

Iru – Jijijiji, pobre rosadita tendras que hacer tus deberes de la casa, jijiji.

¿? – ¿EEEEEEEH? NO UTAU NO LO HARE, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO HARE. – Grito una de las chicas yo ya se quien es, por que reconoci esa voz o mejor dicho ese grito.

Utau – Oh! Vamos Amu no seas infantil, llamolo o sera peor tu castigo. – Dijo mi querida dueña, entrgandole el celular de la pelirosa, jijiji.

Iru – Oigan mejor vamos a ver lo que estan haciendo las demas. – Dije muy emocionada mientras sonreia picaramente, jijiji.

Todas – Ok

Nos dirijimos donde estaban los guardianes y Utau , aun tenia el telefono en la mano. Amu suspiro y lo tomo y marco en el, pero despues Utau le dijo que tenia que ponerle en alta voz y que creen lo puso.

Rima – Shhh, esta sonando. – Dijo la rubia emocionada.

¿? – ¿Moshi moshi? – Pregunto una voz ronca pero suave, esperen no me digan que es...

Amu – Umm... hola I-Ikuto – Dijo la pelirosa muy nerviosa, jijiji, con que este es tu reto eh Amu.

Ikuto – Amu, ¿Como va la fiesta? – Pregunto muy seductoramente, jijiji, pobre no sabe que esta en el alta voz.

Amu - Estamos bien, ¿Como estas? ¿Qu estas haciendo? – Pregunto en su tono Cool & Spicy.

Ikuto – Estoy bien, estoy viendo television. – Dijo en un tono aburrido.

Amu – Oye, ¿Que vas hacer mañana? – Pregunto muy sacada de onda.

Ikuto – Nada, ¿Por que lo preguntas? – Pregunto muy confundido.

Amu – Umm... por nada.

Ikuto – ¿Acaso quieres salir conmigo? – Pregunto con un tono mas seductor que la anterior, wow es todo un casanova, jijiji.

Amu – ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Quien querria salir con un chico pervertido como tu?! – Grito la pelirosa, es toda una infantil inmadura.

Ikuto – Jeje, solamente bromeaba. Pero si tu no me invitas a salir yo lo hare con mucho gusto. – Dijo el joven casanova, jijiji creo que ya encontre el perfecto apodo para Ikuto.

Amu – O///O.

Ikuto – Jeje, apuesto que ahora te estas ruborisando. – Dijo el joven casanova burlonamente.

Amu – N-no es ci-cierto. – Dijo la peliraso tarmudeando.

Ikuto – Jeje, bueno me gustaria estar platicando toda la noche contigo. Pero tengo una cosa pediente que hacer. – Dijo el casanova mientras se escuchaba que la llamada se corto.

Amu – ¡Argh! ¡De veras que tu hermano nunca cambiara Utau! – Grito alocadamente Amu.

Uatu – Tu tampoco cambiaras Amu. – Dijo mi dueña, mientras sonreia con una sonrisa triunfante.

Poco tiempo despues Amu, Utau, Yaya y Rima estaban platicando cosas de mujeres como la talla de sus bracieres, sus pasatiemposs favoritos, su comida favorita, sus grandes temores, - los cuales tome nota para hacerles una broma mas tarde – e incluso la persona que le gustan. Yo y las demas charas hablamos de lo mismo, pero no de bracieres.

Iru – Jijiji, entonces Pepe ¿Te gusta Musashi? – Pregunte a la beba, debo admitirlo es muy tierna.

Pepe – Ashi esh, deshuu ^-^. – No le puede entender con ese chupon que tiene en la boca, pero me da igual, lo admitio.

Iru – A ti Suu ¿El Profe Nikaido? – Pregunte a la dama de llaves, no sabia que le gusstaba a ese profe.

Suu – Si, desuu ^///^. – Dijo muy feliz, y de verdad si se notaba.

Iru – A ti Ran Daichi.

Ran – Asi es siempre me a gustado, es mas lo amo.

Iru – A ti Kusukusu, Rythm ¿No?

Kusukusu – Jejeje, admito.

Iru – Y a ti Mikki, te gusta Yoru ¿Verdad? – Pregunte muy traviesamente, mientras que le sonreia picaramente

Mikki – No, no me gusta. – Dijo con un tono convencido, no puede ser.

Todas – ¡¿QUE?! – Gritamos como locas, que entonces ya no le gusta, pobre del minino se pondra triste.

Mikki – No me gusta, por que lo amo con todo mi ser y mi alma. Es la persona mas especial y el dueño de mi corazon ^///^. – Dijo la azulita, argh, saben algun dia esta azulita me las pagara. Pero saben me alegro que le guste al minio.

De pronto escuche unas risas familiares, que no se de donde provenian. Al igual que Amu, Uatu, Yaya y Rima tambien escucharon aquellas risas, buscamos en todas partes de donde provenian aquellas risas. Para nuestra sorpresa las risas provenian de un lugar que ni quiero mencionar, pero se los dire esas risas provenian del telefono que uso Amu para hablar con Ikuto. Dios mio que oso, mas para mi pobre dueña que confeso todo hasta los sentimientos que tiene por ese tal Kuukai Souma. No ademas de eso sino que tambien escuchamos las voces de Ikuto, Kuukai, Kairi y Nagihiko, al igual que los de sus charas Yoru, Daichi, Musashi y Rythm.

Todas nos quedamos bocabiertas por lo que habia suscedido, es por eso que a mi nunca me han gustado las fiestas de pijamas. Espero que todo esto hubiera sido una pesadilla para las chicas, incluso para Amu que ya se metio en un problema demasiado enorme.

Fin.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia aunque no estoy convencida de este fic, ya que soy nueva escribiendo de este personaje. Bueno comenten plisss.**


End file.
